Song Of New World
by Holding On To You
Summary: It sounds ridiculous, but it is something with it. Bad summary, I know. But I won't give info, because I don't know what I shall say
1. Dreaming

I know, itsounds really ridiculous, but I worked really hard with the song and the story. Most with the story, of course. Read it, and review if you want too.

**Song Of New World**

**Chapter 1  
Dreaming**

_Imagine you_

_that you can fly_

_Higher than the skies._

_You really wish_

_To run away,_

_But the world are sinking you. _

A girl, around sixteen, heard the voice again. The song from a girl. A young girl. The girl, Eva Wei, ran over the grass, following the music.

_You have a dream_

_You wish came true._

_You really miss the destiny._

_You are a child,_

_Without a will_

_To leave this world._

The song sounded so beautiful. Had a mysterious meaning. Eva didn't knew where it came from, then she saw a girl. She was _really_ beautiful. Beautiful like her song and song-voice. She sang like an dreaming angel. You couldn't hear a better and more angelic voice than that. Eva walked slowly over the grass and white flowers. She had heard the song in her dreams, but never seen the girl who sang it. "Excuse me," Eva said to her. The girl stopped singing and looked at Eva. "Who are you?" Eva asked.

"Me? I'm the heart of universe, the galaxy's daughter, stronger than the Avatar. I'm from Noria, the planet of power and magic," the girl said. She had really light hair, almost corn yellow, to her waist, perfect sky blue eyes and dressed in a white reaching to her knees with short arms. Her feet was naked and her skin, face and body was totally and absolutely perfect.

"I meant your name," Eva said. The girl smiled and looked at the white flowers under her feet.

"My name is from someone in your family. Someone you would bring back. When you know what the name is, meet me in your dreams," she said and disappeared.

Eva woke up and looked around. She took her on the sides of her face and closed her eyes. _One I would bring back? One in my family? Well, I wanted to bring my mother back. Wait, her name was Maya. Could it mean that the girl's name is...?_she thought and opened her eyes and went out of the bed. Could the girl's name be Maya? Eva dressed herself in green jeans and black T-shirt, and walked down the stairs. She went to the kitcen and saw her father, Don Wei, sitting with the table with a paper in his hands. "Dad?"

Don looked up and saw his sixteen years old daughter. "Good morning, Eva. Are something wrong?" he asked with his usually kind voice.

"I had the dream again. About the song. This time I saw the girl. I think her name's Maya, because she told it in a strange way. Have you ever heard about Noria?" Eva asked.

"Not much, but it's a really strange planet. They looks like humans, but looks better. They can magic like nourasians, but is better. They fight good as the crogs, but much better. They won against the crogswhen they tried to attack the planet. The people are really special and Noria shall be a paradise. Why do you ask?" Don said.

"The girl was from Noria. She said she was the heart of the universe, the galaxy's daughter and stronger than the Avatar," Eva said.

"Well, that's really... Wait a minute!" Don stand up and ran over to a 'library' and took out a big, red-brown book. It was really old. He started to read from page to page then he stopped. "Here! The star of destiny. Eva, you talked to the must powerful thing in the universe. The star of destiny is a person just special persons can talk too. She's Noria's princess. No one except for us right now knows her name except for her and her family. And guess what? Earth made a alliance with that planet three months ago."

"Wow! Maybe we can find out if the girl, I mean Maya, is real," Eva smiled.

"It won't be easy, but we have to try. We have to find out about your dreams. And what's with the song, Eva?" Don asked.

"I don't know, but Maya's singing it every dream I have," Eva said.

**Maybe it's short, but in next they'll contact planet Noria. Cool?**


	2. Communication to Noria

Next chapter, on top!

**Chapter 2  
Communication to Noria**

Eva and Don went to the communication-thing (I forgot the name) and turned it on. Eva breathed deeply. "Who do you want to contact?" it asked.

"What's time is it on Noria right now?" Don asked.

"13:50 right now," the communication said.

"Great. Please contact, the royal family on Noria," Don said. The bottom blinked red, but it turned over to green.

"Who is it?" a calm voice asked. It looked like a knight or something.

"Don and Eva Wei from Earth," Don said.

"Earth? Very well. Who's the one?" the knight asked.

"The royal family. Miss Eva Wei has on a strange way met a girl from Noria named Maya," Don said.

"That's our oldest princess," the knight said.

"Great. I would like to talk with the king and queen," Don said. The knight thought before he nodded.

"That's fine. We'll take them to you." He walked away and after a few seconds, two persons came. The woman was light haired, like Maya was, and had the same blue eyes. The girl reached her to her hips and she was beautiful in the white dress. The man had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?" the man said.

"Hello, your higness. I'm Don Wei and this is my daughter, Eva. Eva has dreams about your daughter, Maya," Don said.

"There's no Maya here," the man said.

"Aaron, what if they are talking about Mayera?" the woman asked her husband.

"Her nickname is Maya, that's true, Lena. Yes, it is a girl with the nickname Maya. It's our daughter," Aaron said.

"We would like to talk to her," Don said. The norians looked at each other before they nodded. "OK, then."

After a while a girl came. It was her! Just dressed in something else. "Yeah?"

"Are you Maya?" Eva asked.

"Yes, I am," Maya said.

"You're the girl from my dreams!" Eva said.

"Eva, calm down!" Don whispered.

"Are you Eva Wei? I'm so sorry," Maya said and bowed. "I didn't recognize you. I'm truly sorry. Yes, I am that girl. Why do you ask?"

"What did you mean with that song?" Eva asked.

"Which one?" Maya asked.

"That one from my dreams," Eva said.

"You mean 'A world of dreams'? It's a song I made," Maya said.

"OK, but what are you meaning with it?" Eva asked.

"I don't know. I made it because it's like that my life was before," Maya said. "I was a child without will. Wasn't free or like other people. But now I'm free to go where I want."

"I know what it meant, but why are you singing it?" Eva asked.

"I... I want it. I don't know why my parents is so worried when I'm singing it. Like it's bigger than just a song," Maya said. She looked behind her and turned back. "I have to go. I shall to Earth. Bye." And then she was gone.

"Dad, she shall to Earth!"

**Cool?**


End file.
